Action Packed
|previous=Inspection Detection |next=Smarty Pants }} "Action Packed" is the fifth episode of Season 2. Information After watching an action-packed mystery movie, Timmy wishes for an action-packed life. Characters present *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Ryan McLane *Jorgen Von Strangle / Evil Jorgen *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Mr. Tulip Toes *Rooster Places *Turners' House *Dimmsdale Elementary School Synopsis Timmy's life is becoming extremely boring. When he goes to breakfast, his father reads the newspaper, "Sports... Same. News... Same... Weather............ Same.", and at school things are no more interesting. Everything is getting so boring, so Timmy's parents buy an action-packed movie called "Loose Cannon Cop Who Doesn't Play By The Rules!" starring Ryan McLane who pretty much fits the description to the T. Although the Turners parents are disappointed they grabbed the wrong movie, Timmy pleads them to watch it, who loves it and wishes that he had a life with action in every second. When he wakes up the next morning, his alarm clock has turned into a bomb, so Timmy jumps out of bed and through a variety of action-filled traps, such as a snake pit, before he reaches the kitchen where his parents, now dressed like secret agents, are eating breakfast in the most exaggerated action filled way possible. Timmy is late for school, so he uses a jetpack to get there in a hurry. While there he fights ninjas inside the school gym, whilst Cosmo and Wanda are captured by Jorgen who has turned evil (as opposed to just plain mean). Jorgen wants to drain the magic out of all the fairies and become the most powerful one ever. Cosmo, Wanda, and few other fairies are drained out in a somewhat frightening magic draining scene. The machine makes them appear older, much like the mummy costume Timmy wore in "Scary Godparents", until they turn into dust and disintegrate, leaving nothing but their floating crowns behind. Timmy fights Jorgen, but he is no match against him. Suddenly, Jorgen's cat Mr. Tulip Toes attacks Jorgen and rips him up while Timmy sets the machine in reverse (which also broke the control lever), turning Jorgen into a skeleton figure, who is easily dispatched by Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda are freed, so Timmy wishes for everything to be back to normal. Back at home, Timmy's parents are watching another action movie and Dad wishes he had an action-packed life. Timmy, from his own experiences, states that he doesn't. Trivia *When Jorgen turned into the skeleton figure, he was so weak that even Cosmo could beat him up! *The lair of the evil Jorgen is a parody of the temples in the Indiana Jones films. *A clip from this episode was featured as a bonus video in the video game Breakin' Da Rules. *Ryan McLane is a parody of Detective John McClane from the movie Die Hard. Goofs *Timmy said that he wished he would have wished for an action-packed life years ago. However, he has not even had Cosmo and Wanda for a year in this episode, according to Abra-Catastrophe!. Quotes Timmy: Triple crud. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2